


Тефтелька

by Ffn12



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Sex, Childbirth, Humor, M/M, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Sexual Humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:48:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12
Summary: Джек - омега и боец отряда специального назначения.Брок его командир и друг. Альфа.Порой, случайный секс меняет жизнь до неузнаваемости. Иногда эти перемены к лучшему.
Relationships: Jack Rollins/Brock Rumlow
Comments: 11
Kudos: 43





	Тефтелька

На часах было девять вечера. Дневная смена уже совершила исход, а ночная вяло шаталась между рабочими столами и кафетерием, еще не приступив к работе.

Брок, расположившись за столиком, дожевывал суховатый сэндвич с ветчиной, запивал горячим кофе и наблюдал сквозь стеклянную стену, как люди в костюмах снуют через безликий серый холл.

Заниматься документами Брок не любил. Это было скучно и однообразно. Для этого нужно было соответствующее настроение и неодобрительный взгляд Роджерса. Обычно бумаги копились пару недель, а потом он садился и единым подходом разбирался со всем нажитым.

Он зацепился взглядом за симпатичного омегу-стажера. Тот был одет в короткую курточку и тренировочные штаны, выгодно подчеркивающие круглую задницу. Парень увлеченно размахивал руками, рассказывая что-то охраннику. Тот долго стоял с каменным лицом, нависая скалой, а потом улыбнулся и потрепал парня по светлым волосам.

«Херня - эти ваши, служебные романы», — подумал Брок. Мысль о том, что придется всю ночь посвятить отчетам, актам и приказам наводила глухую тоску.

— Привет. Разрешите обратиться? — спросил Джек, усаживаясь напротив.

Стул скрипнул. Брок повернулся и хмуро посмотрел.

Верный старина Джек, первый заместитель, надежный тыл. Глаза бы на него не смотрели.

Каждый раз, стоило ему открыть рот, Брок вспоминал, как он шипел сквозь зубы, протяжно выстанывал его имя и то запрокидывал, то опускал коротко стриженную голову.

Трахать парня выше себя было неудобно. Проклиная все на свете, Брок толкнул его в коленно-локтевую и навалился. Джек был послушным, словно телок, горячим и огромным. Широкая длинная спина с отметинами шрамов. Звездочки от пуль через левую сторону живота, рваный укус осколочного на бедре. Под Броком еще никогда не было такой жуткой омеги. Огромной, покоцанной, словно через мясорубку пропущенной. Джек был откровенно некрасивым. Угрюмо молчаливым, с пугающим прищуром и невероятной силищей в руках. Головой Брок все это понимал и глазами видел и шрамы все на перечет знал, но хотел так, что дыхание сбивалось, низ живота обдавало горячей волной, стоило Джеку наклониться. Дорвался теперь.

Брок несколько раз сплюнул, стараясь облегчить себе дорогу. Растягивал пальцами минуту-другую. В паху пульсировало до боли и ждать не было сил. Неужели такой здоровенный Джек окажется слишком узким, чтобы принять его? Тот оказался пиздец каким. Сжал так, что перед глазами потемнело.

— Сейчас. Подожди, пожалуйста. Дай мне привыкнуть. Подожди… — глухо шептал Джек, срываясь на что-то подозрительно похожее на всхлипы.

— Какой ты, блядь, — отвечал Брок, не в силах определиться с характеристикой точно. Его злила пауза, хотелось вколачиваться со всей дури.

Чтобы отвлечься, стал гладить спину, обводя пальцем шрам звездой, задницу. К слову совсем не круглую и не мягкую, напряженную, словно Джек ею пытался Брока задушить. Скользнул по бедру и напоролся на бугры старого шрама. Много лет назад он сам затягивал жгут под самые яйца. Жесткая ткань штанов была черной от крови, висела лоскутами. Брок прижал кусок мышцы на место и примотал прямо поверх. Он держал Джека за испачканную руку и пытался разговорить. Нес всякий бред про то какие талибы подлые людишки, про то, что дома уже осень.

— Дети к Хэллоуину готовятся. Мой папа каждый год делал Джека из тыквы. Джека для Джека, — прошептал раненый.

— Круто! Говори со мной, нельзя засыпать. Вернешься к папке, он тебе еще сделает.

— Он погиб в аварии, когда мне было семнадцать, — грустно улыбнулся Джек и Броку стало очень-очень стыдно, за то, что он ни хрена не дочитал личное дело. Ограничился физическими данными, обучением и опытом, забив на остальное.

— Значит сам будешь своим тыквы резать. Ты хорошо с ножом обращаешься, я видел. Какие будешь делать? Веселые или страшные?

— Дурацкие… — улыбнулся Джек и закрыл глаза.

Брок тормошил его, уложив голову на колени. Санитарный борт прибыл через двадцать минут, показавшиеся ему вечностью. Да, он тогда был совсем молодым командиром, неопытным, не нарастил толстую непробиваемую шкуру и остро на все реагировал.

— Можно, давай, — осторожно, будто боясь, что Брок передумал, сказал Джек и слегка качнул бедрами.

И Брок дал, чувствуя, что сопротивление ослабло. Горячее нутро ненасытно затягивало и через несколько бесконечно прекрасных минут гонки, он вдавливался до упора и кончил со стоном. Хлопнул Джека, опустившего голову, по каменной заднице. Все-таки омега и есть омега. Будь то ветеран специального подразделения или смазливый стажер.

Около полугода прошло, а Брок все не мог забыть и смотреть на Джека спокойно не мог. Особенно если тот стоял рядом и смотрел сверху вниз. Хотелось напомнить кто тут главный. Кто тут альфа, черт подери. Джек предусмотрительно вел себя паинькой, не дерзил, авторитет не оспаривал.

Первые две недели, после возвращения из командировки, он смотрел вопросительно, словно чего-то ждал, а потом успокоился. Ни один из них не поминал жаркую ночь в полевом штабе. Проехали как-то. Приятно время провели, да разбежались. Недалеко, правда.

— Чего хотел-то? — спросил Брок и впился в сэндвич.

Джек сидел с каменным лицом, не моргал и немного хмурился.

— Я принес заявление на отпуск.

— По какому поводу? Ты ходил перед Рождеством.

— По состоянию здоровья, — ответил Джек и опустил глаза.

— С этим у нас без проблем, — с намеком и хрипотцой сказал Брок. На течку отпуск предоставляли по первому требованию даже бойцам специальных отрядов. Всем троим.

— Я надолго уйду. Тебе потребуется новый заместитель.

— Да? С чего это?

Джек молча положил на стол непрозрачную папку.

Внутри были разноцветные справки и выписки с печатью госпиталя Святого Иосифа. Брок вчитался. Мотнул головой, перечитал снова. Разложил справки ровным рядком и проглядел одну за другой, теряя аппетит и настроение.

— Быть не может.

— Ну…

— У тебя и живота то нет. Какой седьмой месяц?

Джек пожал плечами, пряча взгляд.

— А где отец? — неожиданно даже для себя, спросил Брок.

Молчание и взгляд в сторону взбесили окончательно. Захлопнув папку, он толкнул ее Джеку.

— Капитан в курсе?

— Нет. Я никому еще не говорил. Хотел с тобой сначала…

— Что ты мямлишь?!

— Нет, сэр, — гаркнул Джек.

На них обернулись, но Броку было насрать. Он сверлил друга взглядом и понять не мог, как умудрился проглядеть такой пласт его жизни. У него там, где-то вне работы альфа завелся, настрогавший ему приплод, чтобы тыквы вырезать. Может уже и дом с белым заборчиком или собака имеется. А он ни сном, ни духом. Вспоминает, как сопливый пацан, единственный их раз, забыть не может. Наивно думал, что вся личная жизнь Джека ограничивается пивом по пятницам или пробежкой в субботу. Где нашел только такого, что позарился?

— Я подпишу и сам все оформлю. Это… Джек, это охренеть какой сюрприз и не сказать, чтобы приятный. Ты же себя нормально чувствуешь? По тебе вообще не заметно, что ты здесь не один сидишь. Может ты смог бы отойти от полевой и тренировок и остаться на административке? Или альфа не отпустит? — сказал и внутренне подобравшись, дыхание затаил.

— Я сам буду. Если оклад сохранят в полном объеме, могу остаться.

— Вот и умница! — зубасто улыбнулся Брок и, перегнувшись через крошечный столик, хлопнул по плечу. — Ты мне нужен!

Джек сделал странное лицо, словно оса ужалила, а он на смотре перед генералом стоял и не мог растереть больное место.

— Договорились.

***

— Ты жив? — спросил Брок, постучав в тонкую дверь кабинки.

Джек с утра ходил сам не свой. Неприкаянный какой-то. Сядет и тут же вскакивает, идет в кафетерий. Вернется, начнет ведомость стрельб заполнять, ручку положит и в туалет уйдет минут на двадцать.

— Нет. Скорую вызови, — отрывисто ответил Джек.

— Зачем? Дай посмотрю!

Джек не дался. Вышел бледный, чуть не двинул Броку дверью по роже. Обнимая обеими руками округлившийся живот.

— Я тебя отвезу. Идти можешь? — спросил Брок. Тот кивнул.

Брок гнал, как будто за ним черти неслись. Перестраивался через четыре полосы, отчаянно сигналил зазевавшимся оленям. Джек полулежал на заднем сиденье внедорожника, бледнел все больше и стонал сквозь зубы.

— Все хорошо будет. Рановато, конечно, но не критично. Ну неделей раньше, неделей позже — ерунда. Сейчас доставим, и добрый доктор тебе поможет, — уговаривал Брок.

Бросил машину прямо у подъезда и потащил стонущего Джека в приемное.

— Не уходи, — простонал тот.

Его усадили в каталку. Крепкий медбрат-бета быстро катил к стеклянным дверям отделения. Брок сжимал руку и шагал рядом.

— Только родственники! — сурово сказала доктор, придерживая дверь.

— Я и есть.

— Он отец.

— Ага. Мне можно, — Брок ужом скользнул внутрь, нырнул в одноразовый медицинский халат, напялил идиотскую шапочку и снова схватил Джека за руку.

Его лицо кривилось от боли, на лбу выступила испарина. Отчаянные глаза умоляли не оставлять и, вспоминая жгут и бинты, уговоры и тыквы, Брок не мог его бросить. Не сейчас.

Джека переодели в сорочку, укрыли простыней. Вокруг пищали аппараты, медбрат воткнул в вену катетер и установил на стойку капельницу. Брок стоял лицом к нему, молча сжимая свободную руку.

— Дышите на счет, — сказала врач.

Брок задышал, неотрывно глядя на Джека.

Тот застонал и так сжал ладонь, что кости хрустнули. Брок взвыл и оперся на край койки.

— Дыши, детка, дыши. Ты сможешь. Еще чуть-чуть.

Услышав писк, Брок вздрогнул и обернулся. Лучше бы он этого не делал. То, что предстало перед глазами больше походило на вырезку, чем на человека. В его представлении младенцы были беленькие, улыбающиеся беззубо и хорошенькие, а то, что показывала врач таким не было. Но Джек скалился так счастливо, что Брок не стал вмешиваться.

Он погладил его по руке и сказал:

— Отпусти меня, детка. Ты справился. Ты молодец.

***

Водить машину с не автоматической коробкой одной рукой было чертовски неудобно, но Брок приноровился и на второй день явился забирать друга. Джека оставили в больнице на сутки, чтобы убедиться в отсутствии кровотечения. Больно длинный список прошлых травм у него был. Сквозное в живот опять же.

Мелкая Тефтелька оказалась мальчиком омегой, весила меньше нормы, но не сильно.

Убедившись, что с ними обоими все хорошо и они спят, Брок пошел в травматологию. Рука посинела и пальцы плохо слушались. Кисть закатали в лангет вместе с запястьем.

Джек вышел своими ногами, сжимая в руках белый кулек. Так осторожно, словно взрывчатку выносил и боялся, что в любой момент жахнет. Только лицо было растерянным, пока не заметил чуть в стороне большой внедорожник и Брока, машущего ему.

— Привет. Что с рукой?

— С лестницы приложился. А ты как?

— Будто дыню родил.

— Покажи малого.

Джек отогнул край одеяла. Тефтелька приобрел чуть более человеческий цвет, но все равно выглядел не совсем так, как Брок ожидал. Ну и ладно.

— Хорошенький. Весь в тебя.

— Спасибо, — сдержанно сказал Джек и зачем-то вздохнул.

— Давай, садись как-нибудь. Я тебя домой отвезу.

Джек кивнул.

Броку было чертовски тяжело без заместителя. У него была одна действующая рука и ни одного помощника. Ему было интересно, когда Тефтелька станет похож на ребенка из рекламы, и он регулярно навещал Джека. Тот выглядел паршиво, не высыпался, и Брок предложил бартер, раз никого дома у Джека не было кроме малыша.

Брок встает пару раз за ночь покормить малого, а Джек в свободное время помогает с отчетностью. Омеги дотошнее и аккуратнее альф.

На третий месяц сон Тефтельки стал лучше, но Брок уже привык гулять, влюбился в совместные вечера, заколебался ездить к себе за одеждой и одним ясным весенним днем перевез к Джеку вещи.

Расстаться с малышом, щурящим карие глазки, так похожие на его собственные, да и с верным Джеком, словно ставшим красивее, было решительно невозможно. Особенно после того, что тот сказал, когда Брок кормил мелкого из бутылочки на кухне. 

Он, наконец, спросил то, о чем думал, кажется с самого начала. И это решило судьбу окончательно. В груди разлилось ликование и гордость. 

А спросил Брок:

\- Он мой? 

И Джек сказал:

\- Да.


End file.
